K9 World Cup: The Cup of Valiance
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: The SHOCKER Cup of Valiance has begun. The fate of the Mexicanine Republic is lies within this tourtament...who will win?


**Chapter 1**

 **"Commander."**

In a barely lit room was a humanoid figure in black spandex with black gloves and boots and a white symbol on its chest that was like a ribcage and a grey facemask saluting someone sitting in the shadows by extending its right arm from the neck into the air with a straightened hand.

The Commander sitting down stood and gave a similar salute as the figure put his arm down.

"Ah, Combatman. Have you found what I was looking for?" The Commander said to the other figure now known as a Combatman.

"Yes, sir." The Combatman replied.

"And what is the majority here?" The Commander asked.

"Football, sir. Or as the Americans and here know it as…" The Combatman answered.

"Soccer." The Commander replied, interrupting the Combatman as their conversation continued.

"Yes, sir."

"Have they been placed yet?"

"Yes, sir. They're armed and ready...would you like the detonation to happen now, sir?"

"No. Not yet. But get ready for a wide broadcast, we need to make our presence known."

"Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, I want to find this woman...or dog if you want to be more specific. Her name is Maissy Lapata, I want you to find her and bring her to me, alive and unharmed." The Commander said as he gave an orange sealed folder to the Combatman who in turn opened it up and looked at a paper with a photo on it.

"May I ask why, sir?" The Combatmen asked.

"If you think I'm going after her because of me thinking she's cute, you're sadly mistaken. If we are going to make our presence known here, we have to do it with precision and accuracy." The Commander answered as the lights suddenly came on to reveal a white room with a giant screen of the symbol of an eagle holding a wreath in its talons with an S in the shape of a lightning bolt inside the wreath.

The Commander was finally revealed to being a humanoid figure in some kind of armor.

The Commander wore a black peaked cap with the same symbol on the screen acting as a silver cap badge.

His face was masked by a helmet with a grey mouthpiece and a black visor with red trimming surrounding it.

The Commander wore some kind of red epaulets they were connected to a black cloak, his body was all black too except for the little grey circles with light blue inside on his belt and in the middle of his chest and the Commander wore black gloves and boots.

"Commander, if I may...why are we doing this sports thing?" The Combatman asked.

"Combatman...what is the name of the champion team in this region we are in?" The Commander responded with another question.

"The Mexicanines, sir. They won something called the "Canine World Cup", sir." The Combatman answered.

"If these champions are as good as being able to win their version of the World Cup, then we should give them a chance, a very small one to be precise, to fight back. Unknowing to them that even if they win the tournament I'm about to have, they're going to realize that we SHOCKER can't be beaten that easily." The Commander responded.

"But sir, what if there is resistance?" The Combatman asked.

"We are SHOCKER and we are ten-thousand strong, maybe even more. Any resistance made against us will meet their end swiftly and once we get this place under our control...Well, there will be something similar to what our predecessors failed to do." The Commander pointed out.

Later on…

It was early morning in the city, the sun was barely up as a white car waited outside a house, inside was a anthropomorphic male dog with dark brown fur covering his hair tuft, head, pointy ears and going down the back of his neck and down to his black nose with grey fur covering the rest of his body.

The dog was wearing a pink and white striped shirt, jeans and black shoes as he sipped on a cup of coffee as the car door opened and closed.

"Thanks for waiting, Polo. Sorry if it's been a burden on you." A feminine voice said to the dog now known as Polo, revealing another anthropomorphic dog.

This one was a female with golden fur on her face, covering her eyes, floppy ears and the back of her neck with lighter golden fur covering the rest of her face, brown nose and body. She had black hair with a pink headband, a dark blue shirt with a pink section in the middle and collars, light blue jeans with a brown belt and black heels.

"It's okay, Maissy. I'm happy to give you a ride." Polo said to the feminine dog now known as Maissy as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, I might need this." Maissy responded as she put on her seatbelt on and took a sip of the coffee as the two drove from her residence.

"So...how long is your car going to be in the shop?" Polo asked.

"A couple of days at the least. At the most...I honestly don't know." Maissy answered.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay. You really didn't see that van?" Polo responded and asked.

"Yeah, it suddenly appeared out of nowhere and no one was driving it. Lucky me, I managed to hit my brakes or I might have smashed head-on into that van and well…" Maissy replied, implying that if she didn't hit her brakes when she did, her car wouldn't be the only thing that would have been busted.

"Yeah, good thing you did. Coach would've been devastated if he lost you and me...Well, I don't know what I'd do without you." Polo said before Maissy gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, soccer star. I'm not going anywhere, but I think you should keep your eyes on the road." Maissy responded

"Right." Polo replied, a slight laugh in his voice as he started to blush a bit.

Then suddenly a bright flash hit them, causing them to cover their eyes and for Polo to slam the brakes, making the car stop in front of what was making the flash as it disappeared, revealing a black van turned to its side with about five SHOCKER combatmen with three holding assault rifles in front of it.

"Polo, who are they?" Maissy asked.

"I don't know, they're not dogs that's for sure...I don't know what they are." Polo answered as one of the Combatmen started to walk towards the car.

"Polo, reverse. Reverse!" Maissy exclaimed before Polo put the car in reverse and tried to back up as the Combatman aimed his rifle and fired at the hood, causing the hood to explode and stop the car.

The two Combatmen who weren't holding guns and one who was holding the firearm ran over to the smoking car.

"What happened?!" Maissy exclaimingly asked.

"They must have shot out the engine! Let's get out of here!" Polo replied in the same exclaiming manner as the two tried to get out of the car, but were met by the Combatmen who grabbed them from the car, two were holding Maissy and the one with the gun was holding Polo.

"Let us go, you creeps!" Maissy exclaimed as she and Polo struggled to break free of the Combatman's grip.

"Maissy Lapata?" A Combatman asked.

"Yeah?" Maissy responded hesitantly.

"You are hereby remanded to the custody of SHOCKER, the Commander requests your presence." The Combatman told he before heading over to Polo and grabbing Polo's wallet from his pocket, opening it and finding his ID.

"Polo Sharpfang...Search that name." The Combatman said to another Combatman on a computer and walked over to the van for a second and saw the computers result for searching up Polo's name.

The Combatman then grabbed a radio and activated it, speaking to someone on the other line.

"Sir, we have a problem." The Combatman said over the radio to the Commander.

"What is it?" The Commander respondingly asked.

"Sir, We have Maissy Lapata, but she was with someone...a Polo Sharpfang. Apparently, he's a star player on the Mexicanines. What should we do with him?" The Combatman answered and asked.

"Do whatever you want, but under any circumstances...Do...Not...Kill...Him. I need him alive. If I find out he's dead, you'll be sorry." The Commander replied with the last being a threat before the Combatman walked back over to the struggling dogs.

"Come on, let's go." The Combatman said to the two Combatmen and they started to carry Maissy away.

"No! No!" Maissy screamed as she struggled more to get free of the grip, in the ensuing struggle, her heels managed to fly off and one hit the Combatman in the back, he turned around to see her struggling, but shook it off as her being uncooperative.

"Maissy!" Polo exclaimed as he managed to elbow the Combatman who was holding him in the face to escape the grip of the Combatman and started running over towards Maissy and punched the two Combatmen holding her and made Maissy escape the grip of the two.

"Come on!" Polo exclaimed as he grabbed Maissy and she and him started running before suddenly being stopped by a sudden explosion and fire blocking their path as the Leader Combatman approached them and tried to pry Maissy and Polo apart.

"No!" Maissy exclaimed as more combatmen joined in and managed to pry Maissy from Polo's arms.

"Let her go!" Polo screamed as he kicked the Combatman in its private area and escaped the Combatman's grip.

But before Polo could reach her, the Leader Combatman suddenly punched him in the stomach. Polo fell to his knees and started to cough up blood before looking up and being pistol-whipped by the Leader Combatman, knocking him down and causing blood to show, shedding down the side of his head.

"Polo!" Maissy exclaimed as the Combatmen grabbed her and tried to get her in the van.

Polo's vision started to blur as he heard sirens blaring, the sound was coming from a humanoid figure on a white motorcycle with a strip of flashing red and blue lights who had just arrived and got off the motorcycle, putting up the kickstand before taking off Its helmet.

From Polo's point of view, he couldn't see the figure's face very well and couldn't make out details. What the figure was wearing seemed to be a uniform of some sort, the uniform was khaki colored with two blue stripes with a gold middle on the side of the pants and black leather high boots, the figure also had a device on his waist connected to a grey belt that was mostly blue, part black and a silver part shaped like a cylinder as the figure pulled the part that was black and to the left upwards and revealed it was a slot.

The figure then had a white figurine in the shape of a motorcycle in its hand and put it in the slot, causing a voice to come from the belt device.

 _"Signal Bike!"_

The figure then pushed down the slot, causing a gold R to appear out of the circular hole that was in the middle and on the silver part of the device.

 _"Rider!"_

Then suddenly, a fire started coming out of the second hole at the right edge of the silver part and revving sounds were heard, almost like a motorcycle engine.

 _"Mach!"_

Finally, the figure spoke, his voice was masculine.

"Kamen Rider, let's ride!" The figure said, causing something to activate and transform the figure into some kind of white-armored warrior as Polo blacked out and fell unconscious.

The figure was now in a white suit with parts of the suit and armor being black and light blue on the pants of the suit with armor on his legs, feet, arms, chest, and shoulders.

The armor had two red stripes on the right side, one was partly covered by a yellow circle with the same R symbol except in black, the left red line led down to the suit and seemed to stop at the belt.

The armor also had a small black tire on it with the white rim having a thin red circle with part of it cut off within its place being the word RIDER on it.

The figure also has a small two-piece red and white striped scarf on the right shoulder and the helmet was similar to a motorcycle helmet in its design.

The helmet was white with two red stripes going down the middle of the helmet, the screen on the helmet covered a blue visor and black mask, the helmet also had what seemed to be two grey parts that looked like antennas on the front of the covering.

The Combatmen stopped and stood in place with Maissy, all of them were shocked at what they saw.

"Kamen Rider Mach!" The figure now known as Kamen Rider Mach exclaimed.

"A Kamen Rider!? Kill him! Fire at will!" The Leader Combatman exclaimed as well, trying to get the Combatmen with guns to open fire on Mach as he suddenly had another bike figurine, this one was yellow with a part on the front wheel connecting to the back that was grey with an image of red lightning on it, on the back wheel was the image of a white triangle with the word STOP in front of it behind a red background.

Mach then put the bike in the slot after removing the white figurine from the device and pushing down the slot into the device.

 _"Signal Bike! Signal Change!"_

The fire was yellow this time as the stop symbol on the back tire appeared on the tire of Mach's armor as the Combatmen started to fire on the Kamen Rider.

 _"Stop!"_

Suddenly, the triangle symbol appeared and blocked the bullets from hitting Mach before suddenly charging at the two that was firing at him and impacted, causing the Combatmen to explode in a fiery explosion.

Mach managed to put back the white bike in the device before he suddenly hit a button on the top of the device four times, causing the fire to erupt again from the device.

 _"Mach Caliber!"_

Mach suddenly had a weapon, it was a gun or blaster, mostly white with the grip and armor on the front of the weapon that was shaped like the front of the motorcycle and part of the wheel on the weapon was white with a thin red line, the rest was black with two pieces connecting the two colored parts next to the wheel was gold.

The last armed Combatman started to fire as Mach got behind the car to give him cover with the two Combatmen kept trying to get Maissy in the van.

Once the Combatman stopped firing, Mach fired back, destroying the assault rifle. The Combatman tried to run away, but Mach then had a new bike in his hand, it was a green one with what seemed to be grey rockets on top and connected to the bike with the back wheel having the image of a white arrow behind a green background.

He pulled up the slot and removed the white bike before putting the green one in and pushing down the slot.

 _"Signal Bike! Signal Change!"_

Mach then hit the button on the device.

 _"Bend!"_

Mach then fired to the right, and the laser shot suddenly took a U-turn and hit the Combatman, causing the minion to explode.

"Freeze!" Mach exclaimed as he pointed his weapon at the two combatmen trying to get Maissy inside the van.

"Let the girl go, now!" Mach commanded before suddenly he was blasted back by something, it was the leader Combatman holding a laser rifle.

"No! Let me go! No!" Maissy screamed as the two Combatmen got her inside the van and slammed the door.

"No!" Mach exclaimed as he removed the green bike and put the yellow one back in and fired something red from his weapon as he put down the lever before hitting the button on top four times.

 _"Stop where you are!"_

The holographic stop sign headed towards the van as it started to speed away, impacting as the van sped away, but Mach was not done yet as he hit the top button four times again.

 _"Mach! Rev it up!"_

Suddenly, Mach sped up to catch up to the speeding van. The back doors on the van opened to reveal a Combatman with an assault rifle in its hands, aiming at Mach.

Maissy saw Mach speeding towards the van and was baffled at what she was seeing, he seemed to have super speed as Mach suddenly fired at the Combatman, hitting it and knocking it off the van, exploding as it stumbled down the road with Mach running through the explosion.

Maissy couldn't believe it, she was going to be rescued. But suddenly, Mach was hit with something and knocked him to the ground, tumbling for a few seconds as the combatmen guards closed the doors before the van disappeared.

Mach frustratingly screamed as he slammed his fist on the ground before he lifted part of his helmet to reveal the blue visor and black mask, releasing some steam from the sides of the mask.

Mach then ran over to Polo, holding onto the unconscious dog as witnesses saw Mach and he turned to them.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Mach exclaimed as one pulled out their phone and called for an ambulance.

Later on, at a hospital nearby, Mach was near Polo's bedside as a male golden retriever doctor approached him.

"Excuse me, are you family or a friend of the patient?" The doctor asked.

"No, Doctor. I'm actually waiting for him to wake up." Mach answered as the conversation continued.

"Sir, I think you better identify yourself or leave before I call security."

"Doctor, I'm a cop."

"A cop? What are you talking about?"

Mach then pulled up the slot and pulled out the figurine, demorphing to reveal his actual appearance. He was no dog. In fact, he wasn't an animal at all.

Mach then grabbed the motorcycle helmet he was wearing which was blue in the front with the gold symbol of what seemed to be a bicycle wheel with wings coming out through the middle and ribbons on top that read _California_ and at the bottom read _Highway Patrol_ , gold in the back and half of it was colored black including the melded visor with the melded strap above it being gold, the helmet also had a built-in black microphone as he took it off and revealed his head and removed his polarized aviator sunglasses.

Mach was a Homosapien or by it's most known name, a human. He had black short hair, he didn't have fur, but what he did have was skin of a light tannish color.

His uniform was khaki colored and short sleeved, a patch that was outlined in black and yellow, then blue was the color, on top were the words _California Highway Patrol_ in yellow and below was a circle outline by seven triangles, inside the circle was a picture of some woman in armor holding a spear with what seemed to be a bear next to her behind a yellow blotch and next to a cactus, she seemed to be watching someone with a pickaxe working and ships going by with what seemed to be mountains and the sun in the distance with the word _Eureka_ above it.

On the uniform as well was a gold seven starred badge that had the words California Highway Patrol and Officer with some numbers on it, He also had a name tag that read G. Santana.

The pants were also khaki colored with two blue stripes and a gold middle on the sides and black leather high boots.

"Who are you? Also, what are you?" The doctor asked.

"I am Officer Gabriel Santana of the California Highway Patrol." Mach answered, revealing his true name to be Gabriel Santana.

"The California Highway Patrol?"

"Yes. And as for your second question, which do you mean by "What am i"? What I was just recently wearing, my occupation or what species am I?"

The doctor thought about it for a few seconds before coming back with an answer.

"Your species and what you were recently wearing."

"Okay. As for what I recently had on, I'll explain it to you later. What I am essentially is that I am what is known as a Homosapien or as it's most common name, a human."

"Human? I must say, you don't seem to be from around here."

"You're right, I'm not from around here, in fact...I'm not from this world."

"Not of this world? Are you an alien?"

"I am an alien in the technical term. But If I was a regular human, I would think that you were the alien."

"Well, do you have any other means of identification besides your badge?"

"Yes, hold on."

Gabriel then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet that had the badge on it, rummaging through it a bit before pulling out a card, his police ID.

"This is my CHP ID for more confirmation about my identification."

Gabriel then handed his CHP ID to the doctor who looked at it for a couple of seconds before giving it back.

"So, where are you from?" The doctor asked.

"The US." Mach answered as the conversation continued.

"You're American?"

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just what is an American like you down here?"

"Wait, you know what America is. Is there an America here?"

"Well, there isn't one here specifically, but the nation to the north of us is known as America."

"So, you're saying that I am in Mexico or something?"

Gabriel then took a cup of water and started to drink it before the doctor gave his response.

"Well, It's actually called the Mexicanine Republic." The doctor responded before Gabriel suddenly spit out the water in shock to the side.

"Que!?" Gabriel exclaimed in Spanish which gave a shock to the doctor.

"You speak Spanish?"

"Yes, I'm bilingual in English and Spanish. Mostly English, though. Is that a problem?"

"No. It's just we don't have many Spanish speakers left, dogs today are either bilingual in English like you and most have never spoken Spanish in their lifetime."

"Does everyone in this world speak English?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I'm in an English speaking Mexico ruled by talking dogs. No offense."

"It's okay."

"So, you mind telling me who the patient is?"

"Hold on there, Officer. I need to know why you need to speak with him or at the very least, get a warrant."

Gabriel let out a slight sigh before giving his response.

"Look, if I tell you why I need to talk to him, you need to tell me who he is and what he does. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I found the patient on the road with the injury that was sustained to his head. I also witnessed a kidnapping, it was a woman. I immediately recognized who the perpetrators were and transformed into what you saw me in, I'm a superhero known as a Kamen Rider, the device around my waist is how I can transform into said Kamen Rider. Now before I continue, I must ask...in this world, was there a war known as World War II that happened from the years 1939 to 1945?"

"Yes. Yes, there was."

"Good. The perpetrators were members of a terrorist organization from my world that have existed since that war...SHOCKER. SHOCKER was created by the Axis Powers to delve into elements of well, the supernatural. They created the first Kamen Rider who eventually rebelled against them, then another one was created and rebelled and the rest is history. We Kamen Riders have been fighting against SHOCKER for a long time, including me. During the ensuing kidnapping, I managed to take down a few of SHOCKER's agents or Combatmen. But unfortunately, they disappeared and got away with the girl."

"Why weren't the police called?"

"For three reasons. One, When the SHOCKER Combatmen are about to die or are killed, they explode, literally."

"But then there would blood, guts and body parts everywhere, right?"

"Not necessarily. SHOCKER Combatmen don't explode in the sense you're saying, they explode in a fireball of an explosion, there would be nothing but ash left, hence no evidence."

"Are they humans?"

"I don't know what they are, honestly. The second reason is SHOCKER can't be stopped that easily by traditional means and the third reason being me thinking that if I told the police who I was and what I know, I was kind of afraid that they would either arrest me or scientists would take me to some lab in the middle of nowhere and poke and prod me like a lab rat."

"Okay, I think I understand where you're coming from."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Like you said, you're not of this world. But I think you should at least introduce yourself to the police later on, but not right now."

"Good idea. Now can you tell me who the patient is and what he does?"

"Right. His name is Polo Sharpfang and he's one of the star players on the Mexicanines Soccer team."

"Soccer?"

"Yeah, they recently won the Canine World Cup and Mr. Sharpfang is the son of a former Mexicanines player. Y'see, in Soccer teams, there are two key players a-."

"Let me stop right there, Doctor. I know what key players are, I used to be a little league player and minor league player when I was a kid."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, who's the other star player?"

"Juancho Bones Doggit. And just like Mr. Sharpfang, Mr. Doggit's father was on the Mexicanines. They were on the last team before this one to make it to the finals of the Canine World Cup."

"I take it something happened, right?"

"Yeah, the two became bitter and it cost the Mexicanines the game. For years, the Mexicanines lost over and over until the current team came."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but the two became friends again when the Mexicanines won."

"That's great."

"And also when Mr. Sharpfang got himself a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, Maissy Lapata. She's a sports reporter for KN Sports."

"Do you have a picture of Ms. Lapata?"

"No. But I can get one for you from a magazine."

"Do that."

The Doctor then left to get the picture as Gabriel sat back down and waited for a couple of minutes by reading a magazine before the Doctor came back with another magazine.

"Here you go, Officer."

The Doctor handed Gabriel the magazine and he looked at the page for a few seconds and realized who it was.

"That's her! That's who I saw get kidnapped!"

"Wait, are you saying that Ms. Lapata is one who was kidnapped?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"I was just reacting to what you said and I think you're going to have to comfort two dogs now."

"What do you mean?"

"Ms. Lapata's father is the Coach of the Mexicanines and was the former Captain of the Mexicanines."

"So? I deal with grieving victims all the time."

"I know, I just wanted to tell you so you can be ready."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle it."

"Okay, then."

"So, how long is Mr. Sharpfang going to be out?"

"I honestly don't know, but I should also let you know that there could be some brain damage."

"How bad?"

"We had a CT done on him and did some scans of his brain."

"And?"

"Combined with the blow to the head that he got, there could be some memory loss or even possible amnesia."

"Let's just hope that's not the case or I've just lost a witness."

"Doctor?" A feminine voice in the distance said to the Doctor, catching his attention.

"Excuse me." The Doctor said to Gabriel and walking away for a minute or two before coming back.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Mr. Doggit, Coach Lapata, and Mr. Sharpfang's parents are here. I think you better get out of here or at least transform into your Kamen Rider form." The Doctor answered.

"Why?" Gabriel asked again.

"They've never seen you before and could mistake you for the one who hurt him."

"I doubt that would happen."

"Suit yourself."

The doctor then helps direct whoever was coming to where Polo was as Mach saw who they were.

The first was another anthropomorphic male dog with light brown fur covering his head, ears and going back down and the sides of his neck, with tannish fur covering the rest of his body.

The dog was wearing a dark blue jacket with small crests on the right arm and left chest area over a white shirt, dark blue jeans and multi-colored cleats.

The second dog seemed to be a saint bernard breed with brown fur covering his head, ears, eyes and the back half of his neck with white fur covering the rest of his body.

The second one wore a seemed to be a light blue cap, a green sports jacket with white collars, green pants, and black shoes.

The third was a male dog of short height, but not of the height that would make him, well, an "M" word. He was about the size reaching up to Gabriel's mid-chest, had grey fur and was wearing a light blue shirt under a darker shade of light blue sleeveless vest.

The fourth and final was a female that was about the same height as the other dogs, she had a brown-orangish colored fur that was on her ears, about half of her face from both sides to the back and down the back half of her neck and her hands, light tan fur covered her face that went down the front of her neck and probably down her body as well. She had dark brown hair, wore a dark goldish long-sleeved shirt, a possible neckband from Gabriel's point of view or it could be connected to the shirt and a dark grey skirt.

"Polo! Oh my dog, are you okay?" The fourth dog exclaimed as she went over to Polo's bedside as tears filled her eyes before giving Polo a kiss on the cheek with the third dog holding Polo's hand and Gabriel figured out who they were, they were Polo's parents.

"Hey, who are you?" The first dog asked him, catching Gabriel's attention. The first dog's voice indicated a slight Hispanic accent.

"I'm the one who found Mr. Sharpfang." Gabriel answered.

"Found him? Did you hurt him?" The dog asked as he started approaching Gabriel.

"No." Gabriel answered quickly before the dog suddenly rammed him into the wall.

"What did you do to him!?" The dog screamed at Gabriel as he started growling at the human.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Gabriel responded, exclaiming in the near same tone before they were interrupted by the sound of a dog whistle, which made the dog get off Gabriel and cover his ears, starting to whine and howl in the process as Gabriel covered his own ears, as well as Polo's parents, did the same thing until it was over.

"Coach! What was that for?" The dog asked as he removed his hands from his ears and the Saint Bernard put the whistle away.

"Coach?" Gabriel thought before the Coach gave his response.

"Sorry, Juancho, everyone. But you should at least hear him out before you make a judgment." The Coach responded to the dog now known as Juancho.

"Fine, sorry." Juancho said to Gabriel as he adjusted his uniform.

"It's okay. To answer your question, I'm Officer Gabriel Santana of the California Highway Patrol." Gabriel responded to Juancho, introducing himself.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Juancho asked.

"I'm a Homosapien or a Human as it's most commonly known in my world." Gabriel answered.

"Your world?" Juancho asked, flabbergasted at what he said.

"Yes. I'm not from this world, but I'm not an alien and I come in peace." Gabriel responded.

"So what are you doing here, Officer?" The Coach asked before Gabriel let out a silent sigh, knowing he'll have to break the news to him.

"I take it you're Coach Bernard Lapata, right?" Gabriel asked the Coach.

"Yes, why?" The Coach now known in full as Coach Bernard Lapata as Gabriel took another deep breath.

"I'm here because the patient, Mr. Sharpfang and I both witnessed a kidnapping...your daughter, Maissy's." Gabriel said, breaking the news to Coach Bernard which it hit him like a bullet as he started to stumble a bit, Polo's father and Juancho trying to keep him standing.

"B-But...How...S-she...Oh, god...I can't lose her too...What happened?" Coach Bernard stammered whilst choking up over the possible loss of his daughter.

"I'll tell you who took her...SHOCKER, they're a terrorist organization from my world." Gabriel responded.

"W-why would t-they do this?" Coach Bernard asked, still a bit distraught.

"I honestly don't know, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get her back." Gabriel answered, putting his hand on Coach Bernard's shoulder as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Thank you. I already lost my wife and I can't lose my daughter, too." Benard responded as he hugged Gabriel for a few seconds as Gabriel looked over to Polo's parents.

"And I take it your Mr. Sharpfang's parents." Gabriel said to the two as Polo's father approached him.

"That's right. You're the one who rescued my son, didn't you?" Mr. Sharpfang replied, shaking Gabriel's hand as he pulled out his wallet and showed the two his badge.

"That's right." Gabriel said.

"Did you say that you were part of the California Highway Patrol? *Sniff*...isn't that in America?" Mrs. Sharpfang asked.

"Yes I am and it is, I am an American." Gabriel answered.

"What are you doing down here in the Mexicanine Republic?" Mr. Sharpfang asked Gabriel.

"Well, like I explained to Coach Lapata and Juancho, I am from another world. I was sent here by the terrorist organization from my world, SHOCKER." Gabriel answered before Juancho asked the CHP Officer a question.

"So, who is this SHOCKER?" Juancho asked before Gabriel told them the same story he told the doctor, including telling them about him as a Kamen Rider, even transforming in front of them to prove it as outside the hospital, a white car arrived with ELS lights on its roof, a blue and yellow checkered pattern on the sides and front with the word _POLICE_ on the hood and sides as three figures got out of the car and walked into the hospital as Gabriel, now helmetless finished his story.

When he was finished, the four dogs were flabbergasted as the first figure saw Gabriel.

"Always blummin' nice to see another Kamen Rider." The first figure said, catching the attention of the five dogs and Gabriel. The voice had an accent that indicated he was from Oceania, either Australia or New Zealand.

The figure was another human, this one having more lighter tan skin and brown hair, wearing a dark blue peaked cap with a blue and white Sillitoe Tartan band and silver badge of the letters NZP on top of one another surrounded by a laurel wreath with a crown on top, all behind a red background.

His uniform indicated he was a police officer like Gabriel, it was wearing a dark blue vest over a light blue short-sleeved uniform with the pants being the same color as the vest and black boots. On it was a black speaker/receiver from a radio connected to one on his belt, two Sillitoe Tartan stripes on the said vest with the right having the word POLICE next to the NZP symbol below the stripe.

The uniform behind the vest had patches like Gabriel has, it was black with the symbol of what seemed to be a coat of arms, the symbol was of two humans staring at each other, one holding a flag and the other holding a spear, both being different skin colors and both in different apparel. The coat had five sections that had four red with white outlined stars behind a blue background, the second quadrant depicts a golden fleece, the third depicts a sheaf of wheat and the fourth quadrant depicts crossed hammers with a crown being on top and a ribbon with the words New Zealand on it and below it was the word in POLICE in white.

He also had a device on his belt that was black with some kind of ball or rotating sphere in the middle with two gold knobs on both sides that also have two red buttons on the top and bottom of the knobs.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked.

"Kia ora, I'm Constable Jack Reynolds, New Zealand Police." The figure now known as Jack Reynolds answered with a greeting in Maori.

"What's an officer from down under doing here?" Gabriel asked.

"I could ask the same about you, aye." Jack responded, indicating that Gabriel forgot to introduce himself.

"Oh, right. I'm Officer Gabriel Santana with the California Highway Patrol. I am here because of the kidnapping of a sports reporter named Maissy Lapata by SHOCKER I witnessed and the patient, Polo Sharpfang is a witness and also the abductees boyfriend. That's the abductees father, Coach Bernard Lapata. Mr. and Mrs. Sharpfang, the patient's father and mother. This is The Doctor that I haven't asked for his name yet. And finally, Juancho Bones Doggit, Polo's teammate on the Mexicanines Soccer Team. Yes, we are in an English speaking Mexico, although it's called the Mexicanine Republic." Gabriel said, explaining everything in one go, which Jack took rather well.

"A Yankee, huh. But what's with the furries, their costumes almost look real." Jack commented, disbelieving the dogs are real.

"Um, Jack...They are real. All of these dogs are real." Gabriel retorted, which made Jack a bit flabbergasted.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Gabriel answered.

"Wow. Now that's probably the weirdest thing I've seen in a long time. Oh, wait! I got to introduce these two." Jack said as two new humans reveal themselves to Gabriel.

The first one was a human with about the same skin tone as Jack, black hair that was slightly medium length and he had a slight beard on his face, indicating a five o' clock shadow.

The first human wore a red shirt under a black jacket with black pants and black shoes.

The second human's skin tone was more in line with Gabriel's but a bit lighter than his, he had black short curly hair and also had a slight beard as well, but didn't have the shadow that the first one had.

The second human wore a black jacket over a green shirt with jeans and black sneakers.

"Officer Santana, meet Connor Mcknight and Jake Holling." Jack said, introducing the two to Gabriel as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Gabriel said to the two.

"You, too." Connor responded before Gabriel approached Jack.

"Constable Reynolds, a word." Gabriel said as he and Jack walked to a more private area and the two new humans started to interact with the five dogs.

"What are they doing here? They're civilians, they can't get involved." Gabriel silently exclaimed.

"Look, I know how you feel, but these guys are different than normal civilians." Jack answered.

"Really, how?" Gabriel retorted before Jack gave his response.

"They're Power Rangers." Jack responded.

"Power Rangers?" Gabriel asked, a bit flabbergasted.

"Yeah, they're just like us. They fight evil monsters and save the world like we do." Jack answered.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabriel asked, still unbelieving of what he said.

"Yes! I saw them with me own two eyes!" Jack exclaimed back.

"Fine. But if you lied to me, I will not hesitate to take you down!" Gabriel responded threateningly.

"You just try it, Yankee!" Jack retorted as the two went back to the dogs, Connor and Jake.

"So, Jack tells me that you are Power Rangers...is that true?" Gabriel asked Connor and Jake.

"That's right." Connor answered as the two showed Gabriel their transformation devices.

Connor showed Gabriel a grey bracelet with a red stone in the middle and two melded symbols of what seemed to be a dinosaur's footprint on both sides of the stone.

Jake showed Gabriel a device that somewhat resembled some kind of tiki head that was gold and silver with green eyes, the gold covering the outer rim of the face and area around the eyes as well with a symbol on the forehead the seemed to be three symbols merged into one.

The first symbol on top seemed to be a circle connected to three wings on both sides of the circle with a pointer pointing upwards inside the circle.

The second symbol in the middle had wave inscriptions on both sides with a little pointer in the middle and on the top of the symbol.

And the third symbol seemed to resemble a blooming flower, a tulip possibly. The device also had a hole at the bottom of it with a possible little red button or stump inside the circle.

"Nice try, but I'm going to need more than that to convince me." Gabriel said, indicating that the two had to transform to prove they were Power Rangers.

"Fine. Ready?" Connor responded and said to Jake as suddenly, a new device appeared on the bracelet, it had black with a red t-rex head on it, next to it was a red triangle button, below it was a silver thin trapezoid and a grey triangle with an inscription on it.

"Ready." Jake answered as he pulled on the hole and the "mouth" opened before pulling out a blank card. The blank card suddenly became unblanked as it showed a picture of someone in a black suit and helmet, the helmet had white trims, a snake design on both sides of the helmet and a black visor with a gold trim of two jagged lines on the top and bottom with a grey mouthpiece, the symbol from Jake's transformation device on his helmet above the visor.

Jake then put the card in the device and positioned his hands to close the "mouth" of the device, Connor pressed the tab on the mouthpiece of the t rex, causing it to open as the two yelled their transformation call.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Go Go Megaforce!"

Connor pressed the red button on his transforming device as Jake closed the "Mouth" on his and it emitted a white flash, causing the dogs and the riders to cover and close their eyes before it disappeared.

The dogs and riders opened and revealed their eyes to see what they became, giving them all quite a shock.

What they saw was that the Power Rangers' suits were entirely spandex exempt from the helmet.

Connor's helmet was red with black beady eyes on the sides, visible from the front of his helmet of the black visor with a white trim of four jagged lines on the top and bottom. His suit had a white neck while the rest of the suit was red excluding the white jagged symbols going from his shoulders down to his arms and legs with white pads on the back of his hands, the gold belt with silver buckle and blue blaster in a holster on said belt plus the gold cuffs on his wrists and top of boots, the transformation device on the right wrist and the emblem of the gold dino claw print in front of a gold circle and black background inside the circle.

Jake's suit was black in the half of his chest, shoulders, arms, and boots with gold trims, making a high collar surrounding the neck and trimming the collars on his wrists and boots. The rest of the suit was white exempting the gold buckle with the symbol that was on the morpher and helmet on his belt buckle with the belt itself being white with gold trims and holsters to hold the blaster and the transforming device.

"Tyranno Power! Dino Thunder Red Ranger!" Conner exclaimed.

"Stealth of the snake! Megaforce Black!" Jake exclaimed as Gabriel turned to Jack.

"Okay, I believe you. But now I want to see you transform, you have a driver like I do, so it must mean you're a Kamen Rider yourself." Gabriel said before Jack let out an expecting sigh.

"Fine, Mate. I'll give you a sneak peek." Jack responded as he pressed the four red buttons, activating the device, causing the ball inside to pop out halfway and a voice command to come from the device.

 _"Are you ready to play!"_

"Kamen Rider!" Jack exclaimed as he swung his hand over the ball and it started to spin, indicating he made it do that as a bright flash happened and another command came from the device.

 _"Game Start!"_

When the flash disappeared, it revealed Jack's Kamen Rider form. His helmet was black with blue lining surrounding the eyes in the shape of snowboard goggles and a grey mouthpiece below it. The helmet also had the shape of an outback hat melded into the top of the helmet.

His suit's spandex was black with a blue armor that covered his chest, shoulders, lower arms, lower legs and feet as boots. The chest armor having the NZP symbol on it's right and the word ATHLETEX in silver next to it on the left side with the red with a white outlined star being on the back of the chest armor.

"I am Kamen Rider Athletex." Jack said, introducing his Kamen Rider self.

"Athletex? That's kind of a weird name." Juancho responded.

"If you think it's the word Athletics like Athletics program, it's actually spelled A-T-H-L-E-T-E-X." Jack corrected.

Juancho then suddenly figured out that Athletics and Athletex sound the same and why Jack "corrected" him.

"Oh, I know how it's spelled. Still is a weird name though." Juancho said.

"Well, If you don't like it, why don't you try coming up with a better name for it, puppy." Jack retorted.

Juancho growled at Jack's retort for some reason as Connor turned to see someone in a dirty light brown hooded cloak, the figure seemed to be wearing all black as he seemed to walking towards them.

"Who's that?" Connor asked which made the two officers look and see the cloaked figure slightly reveal a firearm in its hand.

"Gun!" Jack exclaimed as Gabriel put his helmet back on and the figure fully pulled out the firearm, it was an assault rifle as the figure aimed it at the humans and the five dogs, ready to fire.

"Get Down!" Gabriel exclaimed as the combatmen started to fire, hitting the EKG monitor and destroying it whilst also hitting the IV bags, making them spurt out the fluids onto the floor.

 _"Mach Caliber!"_

Gabriel managed to summon the Mach Caliber while everyone except the shooting figure was on the ground, away from the gunfire and managed to fire at the figure, knocking the assault rifle out of its hand.

The dogs and humans got up as Gabriel and Jack started to head over to figure before it suddenly pulled out a trigger of some kind that was black with a red button connecting to something on its chest.

Jack and Gabriel knew what that meant as the figure threw off its cloak, revealing it to be a SHOCKER combatman with a bomb strapped to its chest, remote detonatable.

Connor and Jake pulled out their blasters and aimed it at the combatman as Jack hit both buttons on the top of the knobs, causing to what seemed to be a black Maori club with the inscriptions on it being blue and a on-off esk switch on the handle which Jack switched to appear, the switch causing the top half of the club section to open up and suddenly unleash what seemed to be a blue glowing sword blade, shaped like a katana with the blue energy surrounding the blade being in the shape of flames as everyone slightly heard a voice coming from somewhere, what they didn't know that it was the Commander berating the Combatman through a hidden earpiece.

"Combatman! What are you doing!? I specifically gave strict orders not to kill Polo Sharpfang! Combatman, respond!" The Commander exclaimed at the Combatman, who seemed to be not listening as its thumb was ready to hit the button.

"Long Live SHOCKER!" The Combatman exclaimed as Jack swung the sword/club and the Combatman pressed the button, making everyone except Jack to get down on the ground for the imminent explosion.

Nothing. The Combatman looked down to see that the wire connecting the trigger and the bomb was cut, so the bomb couldn't go off.

"COMBATMAN! RETURN TO BASE IMMEDIATELY, YOU TRAITOROUS COWARD! THAT IS AN ORDER!" The Commander screamed into the earpiece, which everyone could clearly hear.

"I'd do that if I were you, mate." Jack said as the Combatman suddenly went over and grabbed the assault rifle and was about to fire it again before suddenly…

*WHAM!*

*KABOOM!*

It seemed that Jack, in the intervening time has switched the sword back into a club and swung it, literally slicing the assault rifle in half as the Combatman pulled the trigger, causing the gun to blow up in its face and knock it into the desk behind it before the Combatman suddenly disappeared.

"Oh, no!" The Doctor exclaimed as everyone turned to the doctor who was checking on the monitor and the IV bags.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Jake asked before Doctor Estrada and everyone else noticed one of the bullets seemed to hit Polo in the abdomen area as the spot started to stain red on the sheets.

"Polo!" Mrs. Sharpfang screamed as The Doctor started to pressurize the wound.

"They're destroyed! The monitor and IV bags are both filled with bullets! If we don't get this wound closed up and stop the IV's from leaking, Mr. Sharpfang could die of blood loss! I-" The Doctor responded as Gabriel thought of something.

"Hold on a minute, Doc. I might have just the thing that'll help Mr. Sharpfang." Gabriel said, interrupting him and catching The Doctor's attention.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Stay right here, I have to get it from my motorcycle. I'll be back in a second. Keep the wound pressurized!" Gabriel answered as he started running out the hospital doors and towards the parking lot.

About twenty to thirty seconds later, Gabriel came back inside with something in his hand and showed to everyone, it seemed to be a model like the bike in Gabriel's belt device of a white ambulance with red on the top representing the sirens.

"A toy? How is that going to help?!" Juancho exclaimingly asked, unknowing of what the model ambulance really is.

"It's not a toy, this is called a Shift Car. And just like the Signal Bikes that I use on my Driver, it gives me powers. This one called Mad Doctor gives me the power to heal." Gabriel answered, revealing the belt device's name to be a "Driver" and what the model ambulance really was and its name, Mad Doctor.

"Gives you the power to heal? That's absurd! No dog has the power to heal someone at will!" The Doctor responded, disbelieving of Gabriel's claims.

"I can, watch." Gabriel retorted as he pulled the slot up and removed the bike before putting the ambulance in the slot and putting it back down, causing the symbol of a heart with what seemed to be a lightning bolt or crack in it to appear and white flames to escape the hole on the right side of the driver.

"Shift Car! Tire Change! Mad Doctor!"

Then suddenly, something appeared in Mach's right hand, it was a white device that was circular and seemed to resemble a defibrillator with the handle at the top of the outer circle with the inner circle having something embedded into it that had the shape of a stethoscope was connected to it by a red wire and the same heart symbol on the shape's circular area.

"What happens now?" Juancho asked before Gabriel pulled out the stethoscope shape and waved it over Polo with medical information coming to Mach's visor, pinpointing Polo's head, stomach, and abdomen with the EKG monitor on the right top side starting to go fast, indicating Polo was running out of time before it disappeared as Gabriel answered Juancho.

"This." Gabriel answered before pulling up the slot and hitting the button on top before putting the slot back down, causing white flames to erupt from the cylinder and the symbol to appear as the device in Gabriel's hand suddenly hovered over Polo and suddenly appearing were four multi-colored glowing syringes, two were above Polo's head where he was pistol-whipped, over his stomach where he was punched and over his abdomen where he was shot. The Doctor stopped pressurizing and backed up to make sure nothing bad happened that could hurt him or anyone else.

"Engage! Full Throttle! Doctor!"

As the voice from the belt device was speaking, the syringes suddenly went into Polo, literally. The syringes then seemingly caused Polo to start glowing white for a minute or two before the glow disappeared, the dogs and the three humans were baffled at what they just saw.

"That's it? How do you even know it even worked?" The Doctor asked, still speculative on what just happened.

"Because I've done this before and it has worked, I just hope it worked here as it did in my world." Gabriel answered as everyone suddenly heard Polo started to groan and start to open his eyes.

"Polo? Polo, can you hear me?!" Mrs. Sharpfang exclaimed as she held up Polo's head towards her and seeing his half-closed eyes.

"M...Mom? D-Dad? Coach? Juancho? W-who are you?" Polo groggily said as he looked at everyone one by one except he didn't recognize the Rider and the Rangers. The Doctor suddenly lifted up Polo's bloody shirt where the bullet hit him and saw there was no bullet hole, no blood, no nothing.

The Doctor couldn't believe it, Gabriel just healed Polo of all his injuries.

"Officer Santana, a word." The Doctor said to Gabriel as the two went over to the edge of the room, away from the rest of the dogs as they started their conversation.

"Officer, you have to give me that thing. You have to give me Mad Doctor."

"What? Why?"

"Don't you get it, Officer?! That device can heal somebody, we can finally put an end to plagues, outbreaks, injuries, and diseases!"

"Sorry, Doctor. But Mad Doctor is not for sale."

"Officer, think of all the lives we can save!"

"Yes, I know Mad Doctor can heal anyone, but I know more about this than you do. Mad Doctor takes a lot of energy in order for it to work, I am only one of three other Kamen Riders who can use it, one happens to be married to my sister might I add, and I don't plan on staying here in this world for long.

"Officer, Mad Doctor can benefit all dogkind! Surely, you understand that we could save everyone on this planet!"

"Doctor, I understand you think this is some kind of magic healing device that could benefit the whole world, but the answer is still no."

"If you won't give me it, then I will have it forcibly removed from your paws."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because what you just saw when I helped saved your life and everyone in this hospital, that was just a taste of what I can do. And trust me, there's no way you can get it without hurting yourself in the process. Plus, you do not know how dangerous SHOCKER is, I know, I've dealt with them before and I almost died! So I will not give you Mad Doctor and that is final!"

"...Fine. But this isn't over."

"Oh, it is. Because no matter how many times you try to persuade me, the answer will always be no."

The Doctor then went back over to Polo's bedside as Polo turned towards him.

"Mr. Sharpfang, I am Doctor Estrada. You received a blow to the head and it knocked you out." The Doctor explained as it was revealed his surname is Estrada and Polo's eyes fully opened.

"How...did I get here?" Polo asked.

"I guess you can thank him for that and saving your life when someone shot at you. Mr. Sharpfang, meet Kamen Rider Mach AKA Officer Gabriel Santana of the California Highway Patrol." Dr. Estrada answered, pointing to Gabriel who stepped up towards Polo and demorphed in front of him.

"Kamen...Ri-der?" Polo said as suddenly, the memories are recalled to his mind like a bullet as he remembered the events before he was knocked out, the Combatmen and the van, the engine being possibly destroyed, the blow to the stomach and to the head and him seeing Gabriel's uniform and a flash before blacking out.

"You. You were there! You were there as I blacked out!" Polo exclaimed, realizing that Gabriel was the one who saved him and who he saw arrive before blacking out.

"Yes, I did. I was there." Gabriel responded as Polo suddenly realized that Maissy was nowhere to be seen and he remembered she was being taken away by the Combatmen.

"Wait, where's Maissy?! Where is she?!" Polo questionly exclaimed as he looked around his surroundings to see if he can find her.

Everyone that wasn't one of the Riders or the Rangers exempting Gabriel had a forlorn look on their faces as Polo turned to Gabriel.

"Officer Santana, what happened to her?! Where is she?!" Polo exclaimed, getting up in the process and grabbing Gabriel by the shirt.

"Mr. Sharpfang, you need to sit down. You shouldn't be standing in your condition." Dr. Estrada said as he put his hand/paw on Polo's shoulder as he continued to glare at Gabriel.

"Where's Maissy?! You were the last one to see her, what happened to her?! Answer me!" Polo exclaimed before Gabriel let out a sigh and broke the news.

"Polo, I'm sorry. Maissy has been kidnapped." Gabriel answered, breaking the news to Polo as tears suddenly started streaming down his face at the news of Maissy's kidnapping.

"W-Wha...W-Who? Who did this?! Why?!" Polo exclaimed again as he started to choke up, now becoming sporadic.

"I know who did it. It was SHOCKER, a terrorist group from my world. Why, I do not know." Gabriel responded.

"Your world?" Polo asked, still a bit sporadic.

"Yes, the four of us are from another world and so is SHOCKER. I am what's known in my world as a Homosapien or most commonly, Human." Gabriel answered, explaining where the four humans are from and telling Polo what he is..

"Wait, If b-both SHOCKER and y-you four are all from a-another world...then...then...it's your fault!" Polo responded, exclaiming at the last sentence as he was about to release his grip on Gabriel before tightening the grip again.

"Polo, maybe you should calm down, dog." Juancho said as he took Doctor Estrada's place and put his hand/paw on Polo's shoulder.

"Shut up, Juancho! It's his fault that Maissy was kidnapped! They brought SHOCKER here!" Polo exclaimed, yelling at Juancho and slightly crying as he gave the assumption that because SHOCKER and the Humans are from the same world, the Humans must have brought them there.

"We're not the reason SHOCKER is here, if we were with SHOCKER, we would've let the Combatman who came in here before you woke up kill you! But we didn't! I wouldn't have arrived to stop the Combatmen from taking Maissy! But I did arrive!" Gabriel exclaimed back before Polo realized that Gabriel was right and broke down in tears and fell to his knees before Gabriel got on his knees as well.

"Polo. Polo. Polo, look at me." Gabriel said to the sobbing dog as he put his hand under Polo's chin and lifted his head up, his eyes turning a bit red from the crying.

"I know you miss Maissy, but bickering with me isn't going to help her. She wouldn't want us fighting, she would want us to find her and stop SHOCKER, not bicker." Gabriel told Polo before getting him off his knees and helping him up before letting go of his chin.

Polo then looked at Gabriel and suddenly hugged him, Gabriel was shocked at first, but decided to embrace it.

"I-I'm *Sniff* s-so sorry." Polo said, crying in his voice before he finished the hug and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No apologies needed, you were emotionally devastated, I know how it feels." Gabriel responded, giving Polo two pats on the shoulder.

"You do?" Polo asked.

"Yeah. Don't forget, I'm a cop. I went through the same exact thing you did when I lost my brother in blue...my first partner...it happened before I became Kamen Rider Mach." Gabriel answered, reminiscing about something in his past.

"What happened? I'm all ears." Polo asked, curious about what happened.

Gabriel sighed as he told the story to Polo and everyone else.

"I'm not going to say his name, so I don't cry. But he and I were the best of friends, almost like brothers. Anyway, He and I had pulled over someone for driving without a valid license plate and speeding. Little did we know, we were dealing with an armed and dangerous individual, a Sovereign Citizen." Gabriel started to say.

"Sovereign Citizen? He was from another country?" Polo asked since he didn't know what Gabriel actually meant.

"No, not that kind of Sovereign Citizen. The Sovereign Citizens I was talking about are people in my world because I don't know if there are Sovereign Citizens here or in this world, but the Sovereign Citizens that I and many police officers have encountered are people who believe that by renouncing their citizenship whilst living in the US, they don't have to follow laws because they hate the government or an all sorts of reasons." Gabriel explained.

"Do those dogs have niblets replacing their brain or something? That's crazy!" Juancho added.

"Well, they're not dogs, Juancho. But you are right, it is crazy...but some of the Sovereign's can get violent. One exploded a bomb in a federal building in Oklahoma City." Gabriel responded, bringing up the infamous bombing in Oklahoma City before continuing with the story.

"My partner was on the driver's side and he started spouting the same Sovereign Citizen speech like "I do not consent!", "I'm traveling!" and "I don't have to follow any laws!". Anyway, he managed to get the driver out of the car and they were struggling before I heard this loud BANG! The driver shot my partner and got back in his car before speeding off, I tried to stop him, but he was too far ahead for me to catch and I couldn't leave my partner on the road. I tried calling for help, but sadly, he died in my arms before paramedics arrived." Gabriel said, finishing the story.

"Did you ever catch him?" Polo asked.

"Yes, I did. But I did it as Kamen Rider Mach and I wanted to kill him so badly for what he did. But I didn't...now he's spending the rest of his miserable days in prison." Gabriel answered.

"Polo." Coach Bernard said as he approached Polo, who knew what he was going to say.

"I know, sir. I failed to keep Maissy safe. If you don't want me on the team anymore…*Sniff*...I understand." Polo responded with his head hung in shame, tears started to fill his eyes and start to stream down his face, waiting for the imminent words of "Polo, you're off the team.".

"Bernard, you can't be seriously thinking of doing that, right?" Cannon said to Coach Bernard, obviously a bit worried about what the Coach could be thinking.

"Polo…" Coach Bernard started to say before being interrupted by Juancho.

"Hold on there, Coach. If Polo's off the team, then so am I!" Juancho exclaimed, which caught Polo's attention.

"Juancho, you can't do that. You shouldn't be to blame for my mistake." Polo said, not wanting Juancho to be punished for something he wasn't involved in.

"Hey, dog. We're a team, we stick together. And if this will be our final play, then it will. So, Coach...what's it going to be?" Juancho replied, waiting for an answer from Coach Bernard with the last sentence.

"Polo...Juancho...I'm not going to kick either of you off the team." Coach Bernard told the two, the two shocked and Mr. Sharpfang letting out a sigh at what Coach Bernard had said.

"Y-You're not?" Polo asked.

"No, I'm not. Polo, you have kept my daughter safe. What happened today was...well, I'm not going to kick you off the team for this. Did you at least try to get Maissy from those SHOCKER things?" Coach Bernard replied, assuring Polo he wasn't going to be kicked off the Mexicanines before asking something.

"Combatmen. That's what they're called." Jack added, correcting Coach Bernard before Polo answered the question.

"Yes, I did. I knocked some Combatmen down and freed her from the Combatmen's grip, but they grabbed her again. I tried to stop them again, but the leader of the group punched me in the stomach and then hit my head with something before I saw Officer Santana arrive and blacked out." Polo explained answering Coach Bernard's question.

"Then that's all I need, you did all you could to protected her, but you were overwhelmed and for that, I do not blame you." Coach Bernard responded as put his hand/paw on Polo's shoulder before saying this.

"Now, let's focus on getting Maissy back."

"Yes, sir." Polo replied.

"But where do we look? We don't know where they took her." Mr. Sharpfang said.

"Why don't you ask them?" A familiar voice said, revealing it to be Dr. Estrada, holding an envelope with SHOCKER's symbol on the front before giving it to Gabriel, who in turn opened it, not asking how the letter even came here and guessed it came from the Combatman that came earlier.

"What does it say?" Polo asked.

"It says If you want to see Maissy Lapata alive and unharmed, have the Mexicanines team and the resistance meet at the stadium today. No uniforms or soccer equipment will be needed in The SHOCKER Cup of Valiance, rules, and gameplay will be explained to you when you all arrive.

If the Mexicanines do not appear before sundown, this country will be met with fire and brimstone and there will be a lot of fatalities. Good luck, Mexicanines. SHOCKER." Gabriel read as the mention of the "SHOCKER Cup of Valiance" and uniforms plus soccer equipment not being needed started to confuse the three Mexicanine members plus Mr. Sharpfang.

"The Cup of Valiance? I never heard of that. Bernard?" Mr. Sharpfang said, not knowing of what the Cup of Valiance is before turning to Coach Bernard.

"I haven't heard of it, either. It doesn't sound like any tournaments we play in. Anyone else know what it is?" Bernard replied before asking the rest of the group. They all shook their heads no.

"Well, then what is it? It sounds like a redemption thing." Juancho said, guessing what the Cup of Valiance is.

"I don't think so, Juancho. I know SHOCKER and this is something I've never seen before. I get the "fire and brimstone" part, but kidnapping Maissy is something they almost never do. I feel like this is a trap." Gabriel replied.

"How can you be so sure? They could be holding Maissy there, so we have to go there and find her!" Polo said, almost retorting Gabriel.

"Polo, I know how much you want to get Maissy back, but we don't know if my daughter's there or not, this could be a trap like Officer Santana said." Bernard said, raising his concern.

"Well, I know SHOCKER is very good on its threats and this is no different, us Kamen Riders have had too many close calls to not take this seriously. "Fire and brimstone" doesn't sound like a welcome invitation plus you have to show up as it says in the letter, so we're going either way." Gabriel responded.

"So what are we going to do?" Connor asked.

"Well, Me and Officer Santana here could go in first and clear it out of any SHOCKER forces before letting you doggies in. We'll also check for any blummin' bombs or anything would suggest "Fire and brimstone." like it said in the letter. If we find Miss Lapata, we'll get her out." Jack answered, coming up with a plan.

"It's not a bad idea, but we have to be cautious. We never know what SHOCKER could do." Gabriel replied, agreeing with Jack on his plan with some concern.

"Thanks, mate. I will watch out for the big scary monsters that came from under your bed." Jack said jokingly, causing the dogs and the Rangers to start snickering for a bit as Gabriel fumed for about the same time before calming down as well as the snickerers.

"That wasn't funny." Gabriel said.

"Then why were they laughing just then?" Jack replied, trying to add more humor.

"Look, we don't know if this is a trap or not, but it's our best lead we got so far and I'm willing to take that chance." Gabriel said to everyone.

"And what if this Cup of Valiance thing is real and it is a trap? Then what happens?" Polo asked.

"Well, if it is true...then it looks like the Kamen Riders are going to play soccer." Gabriel answered as he put on his sunglasses in an attempt to look awesome or doing the thing from that crime drama that is famous for putting on sunglasses and delivering one-liners. Unfortunately, that didn't work for Gabriel.

"Really? You really had to do that?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes at what Gabriel did.

"You really are a Debby downer, you know that?" Gabriel replied.

"I know, mate. I am." Jack retorted with a slight smirk.

[Cue 'Fiesta' by _+Plus_ ]

(Shows a blue siren flashing before revealing Athletex, then a flashing red siren before revealing Mach and finally spotlights coming on before revealing Dino Thunder Red and Megaforce Black, then shows the logo before showing the four heroes walking away from an explosion, focusing on them one by one before all together as the music starts.)

 **Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba** (Shows the events of Maissy's kidnapping, Polo being hit in the stomach and pistol-whipped before showing him in the hospital, on his knees with Gabriel getting on one leg and he was choking up with tears escaping his eyes over the possible loss of Maissy before transitioning to the SHOCKER symbol by it flashing white.)

 **Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo ima ni demo tobe sou jan** (Shows Jack getting out of his patrol car with the image of Kamen Rider Athletex behind the symbol of the New Zealand Police, Gabriel getting off his motorcycle and removing his helmet with the image of Kamen Rider Mach behind the shield of the California Highway Patrol, Connor kicking up and catching a red soccer ball with the image of Dino Thunder Red behind the Dino Thunder symbol and finally showing Jake stopping a rolling soccer ball with his foot with the image of Megaforce Black and Super Megaforce Green behind both the Megaforce and Super Megaforce symbols.)

 **Soko ni yama ga aru kara sou itteta tozan ka** (Shows the Mexicanines looking shocked at the screen which showed Maissy zip tied and gagged with tears escaping her eyes before the two Combatman guards aimed their rifles at her head.)

 **Kekkyoku kotae wa tanjun de** (Shows Juancho slam Gabriel into the wall and the Mexicanines goalie, Brody stopping a grinding flaming soccer ball and sending it back.)

 **Dare mo ga idomi tsuzukeru tabibito nanda** (Shows Super Megaforce Green firing his guns before showing him as Mighty Morphin Black using the Power Ax on the Combatmen, SPD Green SWAT mode firing on something with the Delta Enforcer and Samurai Green using the Spin Sword to send a slash at something.)

 **Hora ame sae mo enerugī ni kaete egao sakase odori akasou** (Shows the Commander as his visor glows red for a second and gives the salute to an army of Combatmen who give the same salute back, then shows Ultra Megaforce Black bringing down his weapon on something, the Red Triassic Ranger getting ready to battle with the Shield/Sword of Triumph in hand, Mach Chaser with the Mach Caliber and the Signal Ax in hand, Athletex in his Champion form (revealed in fanfiction) before showing Athletex in the air about to kick a soccer ball.)

 **Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no kompass** (Shows Athletex kicking the ball and it becomes a fast flying fireball, Super Megaforce Green as Dino Thunder Black and both him and Dino Thunder Red doing a double energy orb attack and Mach in his Deadheat form destroying a combatman with his finisher.)

 **Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara** (Shows Gabriel riding his motorcycle with the lights flashing before showing Jack in his patrol car with the lights flashing as well, then shows Polo scoring a goal, destroying the Combatman goalie in the process.)

 **Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi kimochi hitotsu ni shite** (Shows Juancho on the ground with blood escaping his mouth, looking at Gabriel as he transformed into Mach before pulling out his weapon and pointed at Juancho's attackers. Then shows Connor using his super speed to fight against the Combatmen before showing Polo and Juancho doing a chest bump.)

 **Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu** (Shows the Red Triassic Ranger in his Battilizer firing his shoulder cannons, then shows Super Megaforce Green firing the Super Mega Cannon.)

 **Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo** (Shows the Mexicanines players looking like they're facing an opposing team one by one. Polo, Juancho, Maston, Alvino, Brody, Pipsqueak, Gaincani, Guao, Bronto, Galdinho, Matador, and Fofo before showing the team of SHOCKER Combatmen they'll be facing.)

 **Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite** (Shows flashbacks of Gabriel chasing after a perpetrator on motorcycle, Jack aiming his service weapon at something as he walks slowly, Connor kicking a soccer ball at a goal and Jake using a soccer ball to hit some loogies, who were the foot soldiers back when he first became Megaforce Black back with it.)

 **Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru** (Shows Gabriel put on his sunglasses, Jack putting on his police hat, Connor looking determined and Jake turning towards something before showing Polo dribbling the ball and breaking through a two combatman defense before the ball goes airborne and Polo jumps into the air and is about to kick it at the Combatman goalie before a freeze frame happens as the song ends.)

['Fiesta' ends.]

 **Chapter 2, coming soon**

 **Authors note - At the time of this fanfictions release, The 2018 FIFA World Cup happened and Mexico was eliminated by a defeat from Brazil in the quarterfinals. This fanfiction has nothing to do with the FIFA World Cup, this only connects to the movie and nothing more.**

 **Also, there may be some errors with the source material I'm working with due to the limited information I could get on K9 World Cup AKA Seleccion Canina and only having the English dub of this movie to work with since I don't speak or can understand Spanish, so if there are any errors I have made that you can point out, please do so in your review and I'll try to fix it as best as I can. Plus, I should let you all know that I am kind of mixing the Spanish and English versions of the movie, thank you.**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
